


Requesting

by GreyAndEmma



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAndEmma/pseuds/GreyAndEmma
Summary: Here you can comment and request whatever fic you want (within reason) and i'll try my best to write it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Restrictions

Hi!

So I do have some limits, as to what I will put up here on Ao3

I am willing to write smut/nsfw/18+ content, put I only post them on patreon, because not only are they a lot of work, I don't want to risk getting burned by people who aren't ready for those things, or minors being caught reading it. I don't care if you are a minor, all you have to do is join patreon. It's not particularly expensive, I understand that not everyone has the money to pay for the content they want, but this still is my only source of income at the moment. And before y'all ask, yes I will write whatever kinks you want. BDSM is cool with me, as long as you pay for it. (I know its a pain in the ass, but I gotta do what I gotta do to support myself.)

I will write Sebastian x Ciel, but within reason. I do not condone pedophilia, and I'm not trying to give that impression. The conditions in which i will write Sebastian x ciel is years and years in the future. Ciel and Sebastian are stuck together for eternity, so eventually Ciel will be older, and I will write content like that. But I'm not going to write a child with an old man. It's gross.

I will write any LGBTQIA+ content you guys want. (here's where you are going to get some information about me) I am gender non-conforming, omnisexual, and polyamorous. I am supportive of all identities, and if you need that comfort fic to help you keep your sanity through some hard times i'll give that to you. I understand that, and if anyone needs to talk to someone outside the situation, i'm here to talk. I understand it's hard to talk to some involved in what you're going through. So I will write the gayest gay shit and the straightest straight shit and everything in between. I just enjoy writing.

I will write AU's. Though sometimes they're tricky for a few reasons. One, it's difficult to keep the characters in character. Different environments change the way people act from a scientific point of view, which makes it tricky to write AU's while still being realistic. Two, it makes for some really complicated story lines, and usually they call for being pretty long. Meaning I would have to spend a lot of time, not only on writing it, but creating an elaborate plan for how the story is going to go, and essentially 'editing' the characters to fit the scenario. Three, alot of people want gang au's and feud au's and fantasy au's, things like that. And I love those, I read them to death. The minus side is, there has to be an antagonist. Which usually means taking one of our beloved characters and making them seem bad. Which almost always makes me seem like the real bad guy, and gets a lot of hate. This doesn't mean that I won't write those AU's, it just means that the ones that would require months of work, and could get a lot of hate, I might not do here. I may, however do them if you ask on Patreon. In other words, though I try to do as many requests as I can, I'll probably be a little more selective when it comes to AU's.

Now, if you want a series, it is very likely that I wont to it on Tapas. Series take a lot of planning and effort, i'm talking months to years. I have yet to write a successful series without at least two months for just a simple outline, let alone an in depth plan. I know I say I have a lot of time, but just writing a quick 2k word oneshot is very different than writing 100 of those to make a 200k series. 

I will also write reader inserts. There is no elaboration on that one. I just wanted to make it clear that it is something that I am willing to do. I have done it before, and they're very successful most of the time, but I know that a lot of authors don't do them so I figured I would put this in here to let you know. 

And that's it guys. I dont have very many limits. And since I don't have much of a following on this platform, It is very likely that I will write a lot of your guys' requests, especially now. Thank you for all of your support, we love every single one of you, even if Emma isn't around much right now. Find us on instagram @grey.and.emma where you'll see teasers and some polls about what I am currently working on, and what I am thinking about starting. If you are thinking about requesting something patreon exclusive, want the benefits that come with being a patron, or just want to support us the link is: https://www.patreon.com/GreyandEmma We will welcome you with open arms wherever you find us! Our linktree with all of our platforms is [here](https://linktr.ee/GreyandEmma). 


	2. Attack on Titan Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the ships that exist in Attack on Titan. I did not look through this list, i just copied down a whole bunch of them. Things that i wont write will probably dissapear from this list as things go on.

Poly

AruHitchAni — the ship between Armin Arlert, Annie Leonhardt, and Hitch Dreyse

AruKuriAni — the ship between Armin Arlert, Annie Leonhardt, and Historia Reiss

AniCelProk — the ship between Annie Leonhardt, Marcel Galliard, and Porco Galliard

Club Good Taste — the ship between Levi Ackerman, Petra Ral, and Erwin Smith

EMoJi — the ship between Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner and Hanji Zoe

EreAniKasa — the ship between Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Annie Leonhardt

EreJeanKasa — the ship between Jean Kirstein , Eren Jaeger, and Mikasa Ackerman

EreJeanMarco — the ship between Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein , and Marco Bodt

EreMikaHisu — the ship between Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Historia Reiss

EreMinKasa — the ship between Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman

EruRiHan — the ship between Hange Zoe, Erwin Smith, and Levi Ackerman

EruRiMike — the ship between Mike Zacharius, Erwin Smith, and Levi Ackerman

EruRiRen — the ship between Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, and Levi Ackerman

HitchAniMina — the ship between Annie Leonhardt, Hitch Dreyse, and Mina Carolina

HitchCarlyAni — the ship between Annie Leonhardt, Hitch Dreyse, and Carly Stratmann

JeaAruAni — the ship between Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein , and Annie Leonhardt

[ JeanSashLe ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/JeanSashLe) — the ship between Jean Kirstein , Sasha Blouse, and Connie Springer

JikuPekuLena — the ship between Pieck, Zeke Jeager, and Yelena

LouAniWald — the ship between Lou Meade, Annie Leonhardt, and Wald

ReiBertAni — the ship between Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhardt

ShaHanLevi — the ship between Keith Shadish, Levi Ackerman, and Hanji Zoë

Thug Trio — the ship between Levi Ackerman, Isabel Magnolia, and Farlan Church

YumiAniKuri — the ship between Annie Leonhardt, Ymir, and Historia Reiss

YumiSashaKuri — the ship between Sasha Braus, Ymir, and Historia Reiss

Duo

EruHan — the ship between Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe

Flenji — the ship between Hanji Zoe and Flegel Reeves

HanPeto — the ship between Petra Ral and Hanji Zoe

[ LeviHan ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/LeviHan) — the ship between Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe

MikaHan — the ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Hanji Zoe

MikeHan — the ship between Mike Zacharias and Hanji Zoe

[ MobuHan ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/MobuHan) — the ship between Moblit Berner and Hanji Zoe

OnyHan — the ship between Onyankopon and Hanji Zoe

NanaHan — the ship between Nanaba and Hanji Zoe

PikuHan — the ship between Pieck and Hanji Zoe

Sange — the ship between Sasha Braus and Hanji Zoe

Shanji — the ship between Keith Shadis and Hanji Zoe

AnaKis — the ship between Dot Pixis and Anka Rheinburg

AniBoris — the ship between Boris Feulner and Annie Leonhardt

AnLou — the ship between Annie Leonhardt and Lou Meade

[ AruAni ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/AruAni) — the ship between Armin Arlert and Annie Leonhart

AruKuri — the ship between Armin Arlert and Historia Reiss

Arulena — the ship between Armin Arlert and Yelena

AruMika — the ship between Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman

AruSasha — the ship between Armin Arlert and Sasha Braus

AurEtra — the ship between Oluo/Auruo Bossard and Petra Ral

BeruAni — the ship between Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart

BeruYumi — the ship between Bertolt Hoover and Ymir

CarlyTender — the ship between Carly Stratmann and The Bartender

ConAni — the ship between Connie Springer and Annie Leonhardt

Club Manther — the ship between Petra Ral and Kenny Ackerman

[ Ereannie ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Ereannie) — the ship between Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhardt

[ EreHisu ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/EreHisu) — the ship between Eren Jaeger and Historia Reiss

EreLena — the ship between Eren Jeager and Yelena

[ Eremika ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Eremika) — the ship between Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman

EruMika — the ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Erwin Smith

EruNana — the ship between Erwin Smith and Nanaba

Frannah — the ship between Franz Kafka and Hannah Daimant

Farzabel — the ship between Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia

FalGabi — the ship between Gabi Braun and Falco Grice

HitchJean — the ship between Jean Kirstein and Hitch Dreyse

[ HitLowe ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Hitlowe) — the ship between Marlowe Freudenberg and Hitch Dreyse

[ JeanKasa ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/JeanKasa) — the ship between Jean Kirstein and Mikasa Ackerman

JeaNni — the ship between Jean Kirstein and Annie Leonhardt

JeanSasha — the ship between Jean Kirstein and Sasha Braus

JikuAni — the ship between Annie Leonhardt and Zeke Jeager

JikuPiku — the ship between Pieck and Zeke Jeager

LeviNana — the ship between Levi Ackerman and Nanaba

LevIsa — the ship between Levi Ackerman and Isabel Magnolia

MarlowAni - the ship between Annie Leonhardt and Marlowe Freudenberg

MaruAni — the ship between Marco Bodt and Annie Leonhardt

MaruMina — the ship between Marco Bodt and Mina Carolina

[ MikaFloch ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/MikaFloch) — the ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Floch Forster

Mikamos — the ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Thomas Wagner

MikDa — the ship between Mike Zacharias and Frieda Reiss

MikeNana — the ship between Mike Zacharias and Nanaba

MinaMas — the ship between Mina Carolina and Thomas Wagner

MobuNana — the ship between Moblit Berner and Nanaba

NanaEld — the ship between Nanaba and Eld Jinn

[ Nicosasha ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Nicosasha) — the ship between Nicolo and Sasha Braus

[ PikuJean ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/PikuJean) — the ship between Jean Kirstein and Pieck Finger

[ PokkoPiku ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/PokkoPiku) — the ship between Pieck and Porco Gillard

ReiAni — the ship between Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhardt

ReiKuri — the ship between Reiner Braun and Historia Reiss

ReiYumi — the ship between Reiner Braun and Ymir

RivaAni — the ship between Levi and Annie Leonhardt

RivaKuri — the ship between Levi and Historia Reiss

RivaRi — the ship between Levi and Rico Brzenska

[ Rivetra ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Rivetra) — the ship between Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral

[ Springles ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Springles) — the ship between Connie Springer and Sasha Braus

Stratisner — the ship between Carly Stratmann and Wayne Eisner

TrautemEnny — the ship between Traute Carven and Kenny Ackerman

Zekelena — the ship between Zeke Jeager and Yelena

AruBeru — the ship between Armin Arlert and Bertholt Hoover

AruEru — the ship between Armin Arlert and Erwin Smith

AruRei — the ship between Armin Arlert and Reiner Braun

EreBeru — the ship between Eren Jaeger and Bertholt Hoover

[ EreFloch ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/EreFloch) \- The ship between Eren Jaeger and Floch Forster

EreJean — the ship between Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirstein

[ Eremin ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Eremin) — the ship between Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert

EreRei — the ship between Eren Jaeger and Reiner Braun

[ Ereri ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Ereri) — the ship between Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman

EruEan — the ship between Jean Kirstein and Erwin Smith

EruMike — the ship between Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius

EruNile — the ship between Erwin Smith and Nile Dawk

EruRen — the ship between Erwin Smith and Eren Jaeger

[ EruRi ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/EruRi) — the ship between Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman

[ FloJean ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/FloJean) — the ship between Floch Forster and Jean Kirstein

[ GalliRei ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/GalliRei) — the ship between Porco Galliard and Reiner Braun

JeaIle — the ship between Jean Kirstein and Nile Dawk

JeanBeru — the ship between Jean Kirstein and Bertholt Hoover

[ JeanMarco ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/JeanMarco) — the ship between Jean Kirstein and Marco Bott

[ JeArmin ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/JeArmin) — the ship between Jean Kirstein and Armin Arlert

JeanCon - the ship between Jean Kirstein and Connie Springer

[ KenUri ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/KenUri) — the ship between Kenny Ackerman and Uri Reiss

MarIner — the ship between Marco Bodt and Reiner Braun

MarMin — the ship between Marco Bodt and Armin Arlert

MarTolt — the ship between Marco Bodt and Bertholt Hoover

[ ReiBert ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/ReiBert) — the ship between Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover

ReiCel — the ship between Reiner Braun and Marcel Galliard

ReiCon — the ship between Reiner Braun and Connie Springer

RivaFa — the ship between Levi Ackerman and Farlan Church

RivaMike — the ship between Levi Ackerman and Mike Zacharias

RivaNile — the ship between Levi Ackerman and Nile Dawk

RivarMin — the ship between Levi Ackerman and Armin Arlert

ZeNeir — the ship between Zeke Jeager and Reiner Braun

ZeTholdt — the ship between Zeke Jeager and Bertholdt Fubar

Zevi — the ship between Zeke Jeager and Levi Ackerman

Anetra — the ship between Annie Leonhardt and Petra Ral

AniCarly — the ship between Annie Leonhardt and Carly Stratmann

AnIko — the ship between Anka Rheinburg and Rico Brzenska

AniKuri — the ship between Annie Leonhardt and Historia Reiss

[ Braunies ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Braunies) — the ship between Gabi Braun and Sasha Braus

CarlaKirschstein — the ship between Carla Jeager and Mrs. Kirschstein

DinaCarla — the ship between Carla Jeager and Dina Reiss

GabFia — the ship between Gabi Braun and Zofia

HitchAni — the ship between Hitch Dreyse and Annie Leonhardt

HitchKuri — the ship between Hitch Dreyse and Historia Reiss

MikAni — the ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhardt

[ MikaSasha ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/MikaSasha) — the ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Sasha Braus

MikYumi — the ship between Mikasa Ackerman and Ymir

MinAni — the ship between Mina Carolina and Annie Leonhardt

NanaKuri — the ship between Nanaba and Historia Reiss

NanaYumi — the ship between Nanaba and Ymir

NanLyne — the ship between Nanaba and Lynne

PeikAni — the ship between Pieck and Annie Leonhardt

Pekulena — the ship between Pieck and Yelena

PetIco — the ship between Petral Ral and Rico Brzenska

SashaKuri — the ship between Sasha Braus and Historia Reiss

SashAni — the ship between Annie Leonhardt and Sasha Braus

YumiAni — the ship between Ymir and Annie Leonhardt

[ Yumikuri ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Yumikuri) — the ship between Ymir and Historia Reiss

YumiSasha — the ship between Sasha Braus and Ymir


	3. Black Butler Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ships in Black Butler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i missed any, feel free to comment them.

  1. Grell x Sebastian
  2. Sebastian x Ciel
  3. Undertaker x Grell
  4. Ciel x Finny
  5. Ciel x Alois
  6. Alois x Claude
  7. Claude x Sebastian
  8. Claude x Grell
  9. William x Grell
  10. Ciel x Grell
  11. Finny x Pluto



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your requests! Thank you!!!!!!!


	4. My Hero Academia Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the ships in My Hero Academia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me your requests! I'm happy to write for you guys!

#  Straight Ships

  1. KamiJirou
  2. TodoMomo
  3. IzuOcha
  4. KiriMina
  5. TokoTsuyu
  6. OjiTooru
  7. HimiDabi
  8. Kacchako
  9. TodoChako
  10. BakuToga
  11. TogaDeku
  12. MidoTsuyu
  13. InkoMight



#  Gay ships

  1. KiriBaku
  2. TodoDeku
  3. BakuDeku
  4. TodoBaku
  5. EraserMic
  6. EndHawks
  7. HotWings
  8. TsuChako
  9. MomoJitou
  10. MInaJirou
  11. OchaMei
  12. ShinKami
  13. TodoBakuDeku
  14. Toga x Twice
  15. Twice x Midnight
  16. Kaminari x Sero
  17. Mirio x Tamaki



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everything guys! Please let me know if i missed any. I'm pretty sure i did, but i'm brain dead so....


	5. Haikyuu Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the ships in Haikyuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many charachters in this show. That means there are like endless ships.

#  Gay Ships

  1. DaiSuga
  2. AsaNoya
  3. EnnoTana
  4. TanaNoya
  5. KiNarita
  6. Kagehina
  7. TsukiYama
  8. TsukiHina
  9. YamaYama
  10. HinaYama
  11. Iwaoi
  12. Bokuaka
  13. Kuroken
  14. Kurotsuki
  15. Kurodai
  16. Kenhina
  17. AkaHina
  18. AkaKage
  19. AkaKen
  20. AoAsa
  21. AoHina
  22. AoFuta
  23. AranKita
  24. AsaDai
  25. AtsuHina
  26. AtsuKita
  27. AtsuOi
  28. Atsumu x Sakusa
  29. BokuDai
  30. BokuHIna
  31. BokuKono
  32. BoKuro
  33. BokuTsuki
  34. BoKuroTsuki
  35. DaiTsuki
  36. EnnoAka
  37. EnnoFuta
  38. EnnoNoya
  39. FukuKen
  40. FutaShira
  41. HInaNoya
  42. InuHIna
  43. IwaDai
  44. IwaEnno
  45. IwaKage
  46. IwaSuga
  47. KogaGoshi
  48. KonoAka
  49. KuniKin
  50. KuniKage
  51. KuroAka
  52. KuroDai
  53. KuroKen
  54. DuroSuga
  55. KuroTsuki
  56. KuroYaku
  57. KyouHaba
  58. LevYaku
  59. MatsuHana
  60. MatsuOi
  61. MiyaKage (atsumu)
  62. NoyaHina
  63. NariKino
  64. OiDai
  65. OiHina
  66. OIKage
  67. OiSuga
  68. OsaAka
  69. OsaHina
  70. OsaSuna
  71. OsaKita
  72. SakuAka
  73. AskuKage
  74. SemiReon
  75. SemiShira
  76. ShibaInu
  77. ShiraGoshi
  78. SunaKita
  79. SunaTsuki
  80. SugaHIna
  81. SugaNoya
  82. TanaNoya
  83. TenSemi
  84. TeruDai
  85. TeruYama
  86. ToraKen
  87. ToraFuku
  88. TsukiHina
  89. TsukiKage
  90. TsukkiYama
  91. UkaTake
  92. Ushidai
  93. UshiHIna
  94. UshiOI
  95. UshiTen



#  Lesbian

  1. KanoYachi
  2. KiyoYachi
  3. MiwaLIsa
  4. ShiroSuzu



#  Poly

  1. AsaDaiSuga
  2. BoKuroYachi
  3. BOKuroDai
  4. BoduAkaSuroTsuki
  5. BokuAkaKuroKen
  6. IwaOiKage
  7. KageHinaYachi
  8. KinKuniKage
  9. ToraFukuKen
  10. TsukiYamaHina



#  Straight Ships

  1. DaiYoko
  2. SugaYoko
  3. AsaKiyo
  4. KiyoNOya
  5. TanaYoko
  6. KageYoko
  7. KageYachi
  8. YachiYama
  9. AkiSae
  10. BokuYachi
  11. DaiYui
  12. FutaName
  13. Hinayachi
  14. KenYachi
  15. KuroYachi
  16. ShouMika
  17. YahaYachi



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your requests! I'm happy to write for y'all!


	6. Voltron Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the ships in voltron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Send me your requests! I would love to write for you!

**Couples**

  1. Acxiro
  2. Allurance
  3. Allurivan
  4. Grizavi
  5. Hallura
  6. Hidge
  7. Hunay
  8. Hunelle
  9. Jamonica
  10. Kacxa
  11. Kallura
  12. Keronica
  13. Kidge
  14. Kolivelle
  15. Komelle
  16. Krolidad
  17. Ladtor
  18. Leiffin
  19. Lotacxa
  20. Lotidge
  21. Lotura
  22. Lukeith
  23. Mallura
  24. Nymatt
  25. Pidjamas
  26. Plance
  27. Plaxance
  28. Romance
  29. Romatt
  30. Shallura
  31. Shayance
  32. Shidge
  33. Shomelle
  34. Svidge
  35. Ventor
  36. Zaggar
  37. Adashi
  38. Adeith
  39. Alforan
  40. Antolivan
  41. Corance
  42. Corason
  43. Grifkink
  44. Hance
  45. Hatt
  46. Heith
  47. Hunkade
  48. Jadam
  49. Jaith
  50. Katt
  51. Keitok
  52. Keitor
  53. Klance
  54. Koliro
  55. Kolivance
  56. Koliveith
  57. Kolivunk
  58. Kolo
  59. Lancelot
  60. Latte
  61. Lodak
  62. Lotunk
  63. Mattor
  64. Regeith
  65. Sexux
  66. Shames
  67. Shance
  68. Sharkon
  69. Shatt
  70. Sheith
  71. Shendak
  72. Shinkade
  73. Shlav
  74. Shoran
  75. Shotor
  76. Shunk
  77. Shurtis
  78. Svance
  79. Svav
  80. Sveith
  81. Sviro
  82. Thotor
  83. Throtor
  84. Thulaz
  85. Uliro
  86. Zalfor
  87. Zarvar
  88. Zeith
  89. Acxlura
  90. Aczor
  91. Kromelle
  92. Leidge
  93. Nymalurra
  94. Pallura
  95. Pomelle
  96. Romura
  97. Romzor
  98. Shayllura
  99. Tradnok
  100. Veracxa
  101. Veracxa
  102. Verizavi
  103. Zellura
  104. Zezor
  105. Matt-7



* * *

**Poly**

  1. Adashatt
  2. Adasheith
  3. Hallurance
  4. Hallureith
  5. Hunayllura
  6. Jeiro
  7. Kallurance
  8. Keirotora
  9. Kidgance
  10. Klancelot
  11. Klatte
  12. Klunk
  13. Leithal
  14. Loturance
  15. Pallurance
  16. Plaxhance
  17. Plunk
  18. Polydins
  19. Shalluradam
  20. Shallureith
  21. Shallurance
  22. Shalluratt
  23. Shancelot
  24. Shaymallura
  25. Sheithunk
  26. Sheitor
  27. Shidgance
  28. Shkatt
  29. Shkidge
  30. Shklance
  31. Shotura Shunce
  32. Shvance




	7. Yuri on Ice Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the ships in Yuri on Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if i missed any!

Yuri on Ice

  1. Viktor x Yuuri: Victuuri
  2. Pichit x Yuuri: Pichuuri
  3. Otabek x Yurio: Otayuri
  4. Minami x Yurio: plinami
  5. JJ x Yurio: Pliroy
  6. JJ x Seun-gil: jjseung
  7. JJ x Otabek: jjbek
  8. Otabek x Mila: Otamila
  9. Sara x Mila: saramila/milasara
  10. Emil x Michele: emimike
  11. Seung-gil x Michit: seungchuchu
  12. Pichit x Guang Hong: chuchujiji
  13. Pichit x Leo: leochuchu
  14. leo x guang hong: leoji
  15. Pichit x Leo x Guang Hong: Leojichu
  16. Viktor x Yuuri x Yurio



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to write some for you!


	8. Upcoming Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requested fics that i'm working on currently.

1\. Yamaguchi Tadashi x chubby!reader comfort fic

2\. Todoroki Shoto x Reader (Angst)

3\. Azumane Asahi x Nishinoya Yuu

4\. Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman

5\. Tokoyami Fumikage x Reader

6\. Dabi x Hawks

7\. Tsukishima Kei x Hinata Shoyou

I got lots of requests yesterday and i’m really excited to write them. Comment if you want to add one to the list! I’m more than happy to do so!

Go find our other platforms. for more content! Linktree is in our bio!


	9. Update

Hi! It’s Grey. 

So I’ve got alot of requested fanfics that i am working on right now. So just to keep ya’ll in the loop Here’s the list. You guys can also request more, just know that it will take some time. 

  1. Shotox reader (angst) -- Denkifi_105 Commaful
  2. asanoya -- rockadoodle05 Commaful
  3. ereri -- rockadoodle05 Commaful
  4. tokoyami x reader(male or female) -- rockadoodle05 Commaful
  5. hotwings -- rockadoodle05 Commaful
  6. Yamaguchi x chubby!reader -- Peachii Chaii Youtube
  7. Tapas Sunflower Light -- ohhhhhhh- can you do one where no one knows that Kiri and Baku are together, and they accidentally find out, because of mina seeing them kissing... maybe... you don't have too, it was not one of the options, but I just wanted to know if you could... :3
  8. Tapas Sunflower Light -- TodobakuDeku
  9. Eren x Mikasa -- hanz1 commaful
  10. Touch Starved Part 2 commaful, tapas, ao3
  11. Ymir x Historia -- laylarollinsTs commaful
  12. Bokuaka -- ushiwaka commaful
  13. iwaoi -- ushiwaka commaful
  14. kirishima x anyone -- thatonekid12 slightly spicy commaful
  15. How about a scenario where Eri gets kidnapped and held for ransom, and Eraser head and Present Mic have to work together to save her, while doing so, testing their love through strenuous hero work -- lextbarnett Tapas
  16. Does he not want to live? Part two. tapas
  17. ShinKami -- rockadoodle05 Shinsou is having a nightmare and Denki wakes him up and comforts him. Commaful



Hope this helps you understand why your requests aren’t out yet. Please be patient with me. I love writing for you all, but i can only do so much. 

Thank you! 

Also if you want to find any of my fics my[ masterlist is here](https://greyandemma.tumblr.com/post/643044116298678272/masterlist-hi-its-me-grey-again-im-sure-ill). all of our socials are in the [linktree here ](https://linktr.ee/GreyandEmma)if you would like to support us, commision us, or just want to find our stuff on other platforms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, yes, you can still request.


	10. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update

Hi Guys, It’s Grey. 

So I know we haven’t been super active lately. School has been pretty hectic for us, and I don’t have any more prewritten fics to post. 

Currently Emma is arting away as often as she can. Unlike me, Emma is in school full time so her content is a little more spread out. I am only in school part time, but even i do still get swamped with work, and will probably post a little less often. 

As of right now, i’m focusing my energy into one fic. 

  * Todoroki Shouto x Y/N
    * Angst, Slow Burn, Mutual Pining, PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Panic Attacks, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Feelings, Shouto Todoroki is Bad at Feelings, Reader Insert



This fic might end up being pretty long. 

I’m sorry if i haven't gotten to your request yet, the order in which I do them is solely based on how the idea resonates with me. So if you give me an idea of what you want in the fic then it is more likely that i’ll do it quicker, since there is already a start there. For certain ships, I have lists of prompts in my archive, so usually those will go next, since I have a basis for those. Sometimes I just get a request to say it was ShinKami and I see it and immediately am inspired and i’ll write it immediately. 

Here’s a list of all of the fics I have on my list to write:

  1. Shotox reader (angst) -- Denkifi_105
  2. asanoya -- rockadoodle05
  3. ereri -- rockadoodle05
  4. tokoyami x reader(male or female) -- rockadoodle05
  5. hotwings -- rockadoodle05
  6. Yamaguchi x chubby!reader -- Peachii Chaii
  7. Sunflower Light -- ohhhhhhh- can you do one where no one knows that Kiri and Baku are together, and they accidentally find out, because of mina seeing them kissing... maybe... you don't have too, it was not one of the options, but I just wanted to know if you could... :3
  8. Sunflower Light -- TodobakuDeku
  9. Eren x Mikasa -- hanz1
  10. Touch Starved Part 2
  11. Ymir x Historia -- laylarollinsTs
  12. Bokuaka -- ushiwaka
  13. iwaoi -- ushiwaka
  14. kirishima x anyone -- thatonekid12 slightly spicy
  15. How about a scenario where Eri gets kidnapped and held for ransom, and Eraser head and Present Mic have to work together to save her, while doing so, testing their love through strenuous hero work -- lextbarnett Tapas
  16. Does he not want to live? Part two. 
  17. ShinKami -- rockadoodle05 Shinsou is having a nightmare and Denki wakes him up and comforts him.
  18. Tsukiyama timeline -- big one with Annie
  19. Klance fake datiing slowburn angst (maybe roomates?)



  
  


Again, please be patient with us, we are doing our best, seeing as we are teens both with full course loads and no jobs, our only source of income being the internet. 

Thank you guys, we love you so much, and are so grateful for your support. 


	11. Vote!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vote on who you think should end up with Todoroki

Hey, Y’all. It’s Grey. 

So I’ve been planning a Todoroki Shouto angst fic. Originally it was going to be x reader as per request. But, with the plot I’ve written out, I’m not entirely sure I can manage that with a Y/N. Y/N is supposed to be pretty generic so that anyone can insert themselves into their life. Now, in the My Hero Academia universe that is already difficult to do because of quirks. But a long angsty slowburn requires personality, and a lot of inner conflict. So the other main character in this fic, has to be really complex. And I can’t do that with Y/N. So, I will still write a Y/N x Shouto fic. And I will also give you guys a chance to vote on who the other character is. 

Your options are: 

Bakugou Katsuki

Midoriya Izuku

Comment your choice and in 1 week, the one the most people liked will be written in. 

Now, these options are not based off of my personal ships, but the way that I’ve planned this and the way I plan on writing it.They are characters that are compatible with Shouto, and characters that I am able to pick apart mentally and dissect. So I can make this story hit hard. I want to make this realistic, and I want it to make you guys feel it, without the use of a Y/N character. 

Thank you guys for all of your support, and I promise in a few weeks you will have a whole lot more content as my course load will lighten. 

Please look around for our other Platforms such as Tapas, Commaful, Tumblr, Ao3, Instagram, KoFi, and Patreon. 

See you guys~

P.S. - When you guys request a Y/N you can request any gender and pronouns you want!


End file.
